


Дух Рождества

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То ли дух Рождества, то ли рождественский дух...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дух Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conceptual shark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=conceptual+shark).



> Автор хотел уползти Брейка в честь Рождества, но что-то пошло не так. 
> 
> Лиам = Рейм. Мне так больше нравится.

До Рождества осталось совсем немного. Мне стало скучно прятаться и захотелось пошалить. Увидеть они меня конечно не увидят, но немного подразнить их я смогу. Наверное.  
В большом зале Шерон и Лиам наряжают елку. Ну как елку... лица у них такие, как будто они наряжают траурный венок. Уж лучше бы сразу вместо цветных шариков прицепили черную ленту с надписью "Дорогому Брейку от безутешных друзей". Стоит ли уточнять, что дух Рождества в этом помещении как-то совсем не чувствуется?  
Раньше я всегда крутился рядом, нанизывал конфеты на нитку и подавал Шерон, а она вешала их на ветки. Из доброго фунта конфет на елке оказывалась в лучшем случае треть, и меня сурово отчитывали за неумеренное сладкоежество. Или сладкоедство? Неважно...  
Сейчас к бумажному мешку из кондитерской никто не притрагивается. Шерон даже смотреть в его сторону избегает.  
Кошмар какой. Так дальше продолжаться не может! Пусть мне и не удастся слопать конфеты, но я обязан хотя бы попытаться.  
Я долго тренировался двигать предметы, но у меня получается не сразу. Мешок слишком тяжелый, целых полтора фунта, а я слишком легкий. Строго говоря, я теперь по человеческим меркам вообще невесомый. Призрак я. Совершенно бесполезный, по мнению некоторых.  
Ха! Как бы не так!  
Мешок наконец-то летит на пол, завернутые в фольгу конфеты порскают по паркету золотыми рыбками. Я не должен бы чувствовать запахи, но я п о м н ю, как пахнет восхитительный молочный шоколад, и от этого запаха у меня начинает слегка кружиться моя несуществующая голова.  
Шерон вздрагивает, ахает и роняет большой расписной шар. И тут я совершаю настоящий подвиг: я ловлю его в паре дюймов от пола и аккуратно опускаю вниз. Нелегкая задача, но у меня получается!  
Она понимает, что произошло. Тихо всхлипывает и слегка пошатывается, произнося одними губами:  
— Ксеркс...  
Э-э-э-эй! Только не падать в обморок! Шерон — не елочный шарик, ее я в своем нынешнем агрегатном состоянии точно не смогу поймать! И вообще, я же ее немного развеселить хотел, чего она...  
Лиам наконец-то тоже замечает неладное и слезает с библиотечной стремянки:  
— Шерон? Ты чего?  
Она сбивчиво рассказывает про конфеты и шар. Лиам улыбается и смотрит прямо в то место где я стою. Точнее, парю. Черт, он что, меня видит? Нет, скорее просто интуитивно догадывается.  
— Если это и правда был Брейк, то он, наверное, хотел подъесть конфеты. А вот чего он точно не хотел — так это чтобы ты плакала. Наоборот — он намекает, чтобы ты так не грустила.  
Правильно говорит. Молодец, умный мальчик.  
Шерон все еще не может справиться со слезами, и Лиам добавляет:  
— Улыбнись ему. Если он и правда здесь, это будет для него хорошим подарком к Рождеству.  
Надо же, какой проницательный. И как ему удается находить такие точные слова?  
Шерон тоже недоверчиво смотрит в мою сторону, но явно сквозь меня. И все-таки на ее губах появляется неуверенная улыбка.  
Вот и умница.  
Спасибо, Лиам. Ты всегда меня выручаешь.  
Не смея больше тревожить мою Шерон, отправляюсь во двор — там Гилберт выгуливает Оза и Алиску по первому, выпавшему только сегодня ночью снегу. Будет у нас белое Рождество. 

Оз и Алиса, с визгом носятся вокруг Гила, дергают за рукав, Алиса требует санки — кататься с горы. Про санки ей рассказал Оз. Гил ворчит:  
— Бестолочь, для санок надо больше снега, и чтобы он утоптался хоть немного!  
Оз дергает Алису за косичку, и подростки убегают с топотом, который не посрамил бы небольшое стадо гиппопотамов. Ворон стоит, задумавшись, весь такой печальный и пафосный. Как обычно, короче. Я не без труда подхватываю пригоршню пушистого легкого снега и бросаю прямо в его серьезную рожу. Он вздрагивает и недоуменно оглядывается — погода безветренная, неоткуда было взяться этому снегу.  
Некоторое время он напряженно всматривается в мою сторону, потом тихо и неуверенно спрашивает:  
— Брейк?  
Еще один ясновидящий, с ума сойти можно. Так я скоро им являться смогу.  
Фыркнув про себя (вслух все равно пока не получается), иду посмотреть на молодежь.

Алиса движется с такой скоростью, как будто внутри нее работает нескончаемая пружина. Но иногда вдруг останавливается, ловит снежинку на перчатку и внимательно разглядывает. Первый снег в ее жизни, все-таки. У ребенка, рожденного в Бездне, никогда не было ни Рождества, ни Дней Рождения, ни детских игр со сверстниками... жутко, если вдуматься.  
Оз учит ее играть в снежки и, кажется, уже об этом немного жалеет. Хотя снега нападало совсем немного, он весь облеплен им и похож на сугроб. Алиса очень старательная ученица. Но парень держится стойко.  
Оз — он такой. Удивительный ребенок. Другой бы раскис, узнав о себе то, что узнал Оз, но этот твердо решил быть Озом, во что бы то ни стало. И вообще — б ы т ь. Надо сказать, это у него неплохо получается, мне стоит поучиться. 

 

Алиса подбегает к мрачному Гилу, собирается что-то сказать и замолкает на полуслове, внимательно глядя ему в рот.  
— Водоросль, у тебя тут снежинка! — она быстро касается его губ своими.  
— Вкусная! — довольно объявляет она и уносится прежде, чем Ворон успевает понять, что произошло.  
Неугомонная девчонка время от времени испытывает на ком-нибудь свой любимый прием "укусить за щеку", и никогда нельзя разобрать — она правда до сих пор не понимает истинного значения этого "укуса" или притворяется. Я склоняюсь ко второму.  
Вот и сейчас бедняга Гил напряженно пытается понять: то ли она его поцеловала, то ли "укусила", то ли и правда снежинку слизнула, без всякой задней мысли. Щеки у него стремительно краснеют.  
Так тебе и надо, балбесу! А Алиска-то молодец, все правильно сделала.  
— Глупая Крольчиха, — сердито говорит Ворон. Он поспешно ретируется в дом, стараясь, чтобы Оз и Алиса не заметили того, что хорошо замечаю я: Гилберт ужасно смущен. 

На кухне происходит натуральный цирк — все пришли помогать Гилу, как они ни отбрыкивался. И если на Оза с Алисой и Лиама он может иногда прикрикнуть, то с Шерон ничего не поделаешь. Ругать ее Ворон не осмеливается.  
Вместе они создают такой хаос, какого Гил не смог бы добиться при всем желании, несмотря на то, что у него теперь нехватка конечностей. Каждые две минуты что-нибудь переворачивается, просыпается, убегает и разбивается. Я по мере своих скромных возможностей участвую в общем веселье, так что скоро вся кухня покрывается тонким слоем мучной пыли, и вокруг меня то и дело раздается оглушительное чихание.  
Гилберт в ужасе смотрит, как Алиса взбивает яйца вместе со скорлупой, и хватается за голову единственной рукой, перепачканной в дрожжевом тесте. Да, дружище, шеф из тебя никакой, тебе проще сделать все самому, даже если ты при этом надорвешься... ничего, учись, тебе полезно. В конце концов ты справишься, я в тебя верю.

К вечеру становится ясно, что Гил действительно справился и с ужином, и с армией непрошеных помощников. Праздничная скатерть постелена, закуски красиво расставлены, хрусталь сверкает, серебро матово светится, от аппетитных запахов у присутствующих начинают бурчать желудки. Но за стол пока не садятся — чего-то ждут и нетерпеливо посматривают на дверь, а я обнаруживаю на столе три лишних прибора.  
Наконец раздается звон колокольчика, Гил идет открывать, и я, конечно, мчусь за ним — любопытно же! Оказывается, они позвали Аду и Винсента встречать Рождество. Прекрасная идея. Только гостей всего двое, и мне никак не дает покоя количество тарелок на столе. Что-то тут не сходится.  
Гил порывисто обнимает брата, потом спохватывается и торопливо отстраняется. Ох уж эти мне Найтреи с их запутанными семейными отношениями... Ада радостно щебечет, стягивая длинные перчатки, и непринужденно является пред очи хозяев, увлекая братьев за собой. 

В зале горит камин, мишура на елке слегка шевелится от потоков теплого воздуха, конфеты соблазнительно крутятся на нитках. Утаскиваю несколько, художественно разбрасываю обертки, а сами конфеты отправляю в огонь. Жалко переводить хороший шоколад, но ничего не поделаешь — они должны поверить, что сладости съел я.  
Когда все уже расселись и разлили по бокалам золотое игристое вино, я снова вспоминаю про лишний прибор на столе и спешу проверить свои догадки... Возле пустой тарелки они усадили Эмили, моего верного друга, с которой мы были неразлучны, пока я был жив.  
Вот оно, значит, как. Ребят, а это не слишком? Хотя кто бы говорил. Я же сам все время им о себе напоминаю.  
Все посматривают друг на друга, никто не решается первым приступить к закускам, и тут раздается странный голос:  
— Ну, чего сидим как на поминках? — некрасивая тряпичная кукла как будто ухмыляется. — Налетайте на еду!  
Клянусь Бездной, это точно не я. Я теперь не то что чревовещать — я и обычным-то голосом сказать ничего не могу. Это кто-то из них, и даже я не могу догадаться, кто именно.  
Шерон улыбается и говорит:  
— А и правда, что это мы? Ну-ка, Гилберт, положи мне вот это изумительное буше с овощами...  
— Какая гадость эти ваши овощи! — заявляет Алиса. — Мне — мяса!  
— Мясо будет попозже, — ворчит Гил, передавая ей блюдо с крошечными закусочными колбасками. — Вот, возьми пока, чудовище ненасытное.  
Звякает посуда, чуть постукивает горлышко бутылки о края бокалов, голоса становятся громче. Эмили то и дело вмешивается в разговор, и мне кажется, что в озвучивании ее реплик принимают участие все. Такая у них странная игра. Ну что же, буду играть свою партию, как умею.

Время приближается к полуночи, на столе появляются десерты, и мне удается незаметно утащить солидный кусок торта еще до того, как его начинают раскладывать по тарелкам, что не остается незамеченным. Все переглядываются и таинственно улыбаются. Ай да молодец я.  
Второй кусок я увожу с тарелки Эмили. Перемещение тяжелых предметов удается мне все лучше. Пламя в камине довольно гудит — если есть где-то там бог огня, он должен быть сегодня доволен мною.  
Огромные напольные часы начинают отбивать полночь, Лиам торопливо разливает вино, а Гил, весь красный от напряжения, все еще возится с пробкой, пока Алиска не отбирает у него бутылку и не передает ее Винсу. Алиса нынче вечером какая-то подозрительно тихая и слишком часто крутится около Гила. Видимо, ее сегодняшний трюк со снежинкой все же был неспроста.  
Шерон поднимает бокал и улыбается, глядя на меня. Я устроился как раз напротив, на незанятом стуле, и сейчас я точно уверен, что Шерон меня... ну, если не видит, то как-то ощущает.  
— Счастливого Рождества! — говорит она как будто бы всем, но я-то знаю, что мне одному. — Счастливого Рождества...  
"Ксеркс" — читаю я про губам.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — отвечает моей Шерон нестройный хор, и к нему присоединяется Эмили.  
Надо бы мне в новом году все-таки научиться выражаться вслух. Не люблю, когда Эмили разговаривает не моим голосом.


End file.
